A.T.P. Soldat
A.T.P. soldats ("soldier" in French, German, Russian, Estonian, Israeli, Swedish, Romanian and Norwegian), also known as advanced soldats ''' or '''A.T.P. Mk0, are upgrades of the l33t agents, and predecessors to the A.T.P. engineers. They are similar to the engineers in which they both are a part of the Accelerated Training Program in the Agency Against Hank Wimbleton and have yellow blood. However, they wear yellow eyepieces instead of masks and appear to be more specialized fighters. Appearances Madness Combat 7.5 The A.T.P. soldats have only been seen in one episode: Madness Combat 7.5. This is because they are ceased production. According to this diagram, the A.T.P. soldats are created as an upgrade to the l33t agent and are of the same rank as A.T.P. engineers . This screen also states that the characteristics of these agents includes aggression, malevolence, and agility. It's implied that Sanford and Deimos infiltrate the facility used to manufacture these soldats in an attempt to stop their production. This is probably why they do not appear in the animations that chronologically follow. The first two A.T.P. soldats appear in an observation room having an online chat session with the Auditor under the name "OBSV032." After seeing Sanford and Deimos clear a room of agents, they leave with a Five-seven and an MP7 to "get them." However, it is only after they leave that the Auditor tells them that they are no match, since the A.T.P. engineers have not yet upgraded them. In order to attack the duo, one soldat throws a flashbang at them, temporarily blinding Deimos. Sanford, who has shielded his eyes, easily kills the two soldats. A few more non-upgraded soldats appear later on, but are killed just as easily. At the end of Madness Combat 7.5, in an act of desperation, an engineer initiates an upgrade in the advanced soldat production, hoping the upgrade would allow the only remaining soldats to kill the protagonists. Although they fared better than agents and engineers, they are still killed. After this failure, a close up of the terminal screen can be seen. The screen indicates that a critical error has occurred in the system, and that initiating the agent upgrade has temporarily halted the unit production. It then specifies that the agent and advanced engineering units would be unaffected. Afterwards, the system attempts to recover itself and resume production/upgrades. Deimos places a time bomb on the terminal to prevent this. The terminal is destroyed, thus ceasing the unit production once and for all. Madness: Project Nexus The A.T.P. soldats appear as enemies in Madness: Project Nexus. They have the highest TAC bar health, making them harder to kill than grunts, agents and engineers. They are considered the highest difficulty of enemy, excluding the G03LM units. The soldats appear alongside A.T.P. engineers in the back rooms of Arena Combat Mode, are also the most aggressive form of zombie in Zombie Arena Mode. OBSV032 OBSV032 is the only A.T.P. Soldat to have had any specific identification so far. His weapon of choice was a Five Seven. He was one of the few soldats who didn't wear a shoulder strap. He only plays a minor role in Madness Combat 7.5, observing Sanford and Deimos slaughtering the agents in the bar. He followed Sanford and Deimos until at one room with a spike gate, his partner threw a flashbang, which blinded Deimos momentarily.OBSV032 attacked first, but misses Deimos, as he was blinded. Then Sanford killed OBSV032 and his partner. His partner did not fare much better than him. Appearances *Madness Combat 7.5 *Madness: Project Nexus Trivia *In Madness: Project Nexus, these enemies are so skilled, they are able to dodge bullets, even when you have a perfect shot. *A.T.P. Soldats were originally called OBSV Agents. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness: Project Nexus